Hampton Sunshine
by pink54345
Summary: Takes place during season 2. Serenate


A/N: What if it was Serena that Nate was making out with in the car? Takes place during episode 2x01 Summer Kind of Wonderful.

Disclaimer: I do not own gossip girl or any of its characters.

Nate moved his strong hands up the long length of Serena's tan legs feeling the smoothness and warmth of them. His hands roamed freely all over her as they kissed long and sweet. Running her long slender hands through his golden brown hair she felt a tinge of jealousy knowing that Nate would have to meet Catherine soon.

She wanted to make this moment last, to leave Nate only thinking of her when he was with another woman. She didn't know why she doing this with Nate. Maybe it was her strong attraction to him or maybe it was her love for him. Whatever it was, it had her willing to do anything for him.

Serena gasped as Nate started to kiss his way down her neck, " I don't want you to go see her again."

" I don't think I was going to go see her anyway. Not when I can be with you," Nate murmured against her neck.

He gently bit down on her shoulder and Serena let a soft moan. Being was with Nate gave her the most amazing feeling ever. It gave her a burning sensation inside that she never wanted to go away. He knew all her favorite places to be touched and kissed and held.

His hands pushed up her Marc Jacobs dress fingering the waistband of her lacy underwear. There foreheads pressed together, Nate stared into Serena's dark blue eyes and thought _there's no place I'd rather be_. She was his dream girl and she was willing to do anything for him, even if it meant sharing him.

He thanked her for her patience and willingness, but he didn't want her to have to share him. She deserved more than that and he would give it to her, he would give all of himself, he would give her everything. No matter the consequences, she would have it all. Screw Catherine, screw the money, and screw his father.

The taste of Serena's soft lips on his brought him back from his thoughts. He ran his hands through her long golden waves feeling like silk between his fingers. That was one thing he loved about Serena, her beautiful hair. It was a turn on in itself. Just looking at her as a whole got Nate hot and bothered. At that moment Nate lost all self control. He wanted Serena physically really bad. So badly, if he didn't get her out of her clothes he might explode.

There kisses got more frantic as Nate ran his up her dress exposing her stomach. It was getting hot and heavy as his hands explored her and his kisses started to dip lower down her body. Serena let out moans and gasps between breaths. _Wow had he learned a lot since the Sheppard Wedding she thought. _

"_I've been waiting for this all day," Nate said huskily. Kissing her neck._

" _What? Chuck's conversation about Blair not entertaining enough for you?" she giggled sexily into his ear._

" _I prefer your entertainment." he replied cheekily._

_A car then drove pass and Serena pushed Nate back against the seat. Serena had a mischievous grin on her face. Nate stared at her blankly._

"_What?" he asked breathlessly._

" _Nate. We can't have sex here."_

" _Why not?"_

" _First of all someone might see us. Second there is not nearly enough room in in this car to do that thing love me to do."_

_Nate smiled sexily and definitely agreeing with her. He then looked around. She was right, it was way too small and uncomfortable._

" _Well what did you have in mind?" Nate clearly amused._

" _How about your place? We could go to mines, but you know how busy the estate is in the summer. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, " Plus I don't want any distractions."_

" _Sounds like a plan." He was clearly ok with the plan._

" _So do you want to drive?"_

" _Sure although we might not make it to my place. Your much too much of a distraction."_

" _Don't worry babe. I can give you all the distraction," pausing mid sentence to give him a kiss, " after we make to your place."_

_Nate groaned as Serena climbed out of his lap and into the passenger seat. Her hair and appearance disheveled. Flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Messy hair and wrinkled clothes. In Nate's eyes she still glowed brighter than the summer sun._

_Nate started the car and drove recklessly. He even ran a few stop signs without being caught. He looked over to find Serena staring at him wide eyed with amusement. He couldn't wait to get this gorgeous girl home into his bed._

_After several minutes, it seemed like hours them, they finally made it to his place. Nate nearly ran to the other side of the car to get to Serena. He quickly picked her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, and carried her inside. Kissing each other sweetly and whispering to each. They finally reached the master bedroom as Nate laid down on the king sized bed. The afternoon sun creeping in through the windows, making Serena look even more golden_

_He climbed over her and kissed her sweetly. He was glad he had decided to stay with Serena instead of going to see Catherine._

_Because no one or amount of money could top being with Serena his dream girl. His golden goddess._

_TBC._

_A/N: Thank You for reading. I would appreciate it. The next chapters will include Chuck and Blair. Slight Catherine._


End file.
